


Of Lap Sitting And Sexy Nightwear

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way they met wasn't exactly ideal, but, Jaehwan wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lap Sitting And Sexy Nightwear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrus-sarang](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=citrus-sarang).



_It starts like this._  
  


*  
  


**I**  
  


Jaehwan holds his backpack closer to himself as he makes his way through the crowded bus. It’s noisy and hot and Jaehwan can feel his heart speed up at the feeling of being squashed in the middle of all these people, their eyes on him. He holds onto the strap hanging from the bar above him, elbows tucked in, adjusting his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. He tries to widen his stance so he doesn’t fall from the bus careening through the streets at rush hour, but it’s next to impossible with the way the bus is packed; unless he wants to step on some toes. 

The whole time he’s looking out through the bus’ front window, running through scenarios in his head on his first day of University. He wants to make a good impression. High school had been better to him than others, he wasn’t the most popular but many knew of him; the Boy who Sings Well and has a Big Nose. He had several good friends, and despite falling asleep in class several times, the teachers loved his cheery personality and willingness to learn.

It wasn’t until senior year rolled around and he found the friendships he’s built over four years is more or less going to be long distance at best; all of his friends taking their acceptances to Universities out of the city, out of the country even, only his best friend Daewon will accompanying him. He has to start over. He wants to be able to make new friends. Go out to parties and lunch with them; have study groups. Jaehwan doesn’t want to graduate alone.

He notices an older lady enter the bus, tries to squish closer to the people seated to make way for her, but then the bus stops abruptly, and it sends Jaehwan bottom first into someone’s lap. Large hands grip at his hips and Jaehwan’s face heats in embarrassment, scrambling to gather his backpack to himself and stand up as quickly as possible without knocking into more people, apologies leaving his lips in a flustered stream. A few people around them stop what they’re doing to stare, a few asking them of they’re okay, but after seeing nothing interesting happening they go back to talking or staring out the window or at their phones.

The person he fell on looks up at him with wide eyes, face slightly shrouded by his shaggy black hair and his hood. White wires lead up from his jacket pocket to his ears.

A small smile quirks his lips, and Jaehwan almost misses his quiet, “It’s okay” in the crowd of the bus.

Jaehwan apologizes one last time before forcing his eyes to the front of the bus. He continues his trip in constant awareness of the boy’s eyes on him, chewing on his lip. He remembers the fall, the hands on his hips, and flushes again, wishing he could hide away but he’s stuck with no where to go until he reaches his stop.

He’s not all too surprised when the boy gets off at the same stop as him, walking in the same direction he is, to his university. Jaehwan slows; not wanting to pass him and have him notice that he was the one that Fell On Him On The Bus. He slows even more, texting his friend Daewon to ask him about his whereabouts so they could attend their first class together. He could wait outside for him, but despite it nearing Fall, the weather was still quite warm, and Daewon had insisted he wait inside class instead and save him a seat.

But he’s definitely surprised when he sees the boy heading towards the same Music Theory lecture as he is. It’s a big class, filled with students from both in and out of the Arts program, so he could be in almost any program that the school offers, Jaehwan thinks to himself, he probably won’t see him again. 

During the lecture, his eyes must be drifting to the back of the boy’s head far too often, curious, because Daewon nudges him, lifts his eyebrows in a ‘what’s up?’ gesture when Jaehwan turns to look at him.

“I’ll tell you during break,” Jaehwan whispers, eyes never leaving the paper on the desk before him as he diligently jots down notes.

Jaehwan relays the story to Daewon later during break, not leaving out any details. That’s when Daewon breaks it to him.

“You should talk to him,” Daewon says, grinning from ear to ear and Jaehwan flicks his ear, blushing fiercely.

He tries to resist but Daewon is already pushing him towards the boy, not taking no for an answer. Jaehwan nears him, and he looks up, he must remember Jaehwan because his lips curling upwards again. Jaehwan gestures to the empty seat beside him in question, and he sits next to him when the boy nods. Jaehwan can feel Daewon looming behind him.  
  
“Hello,” the boy says softly, removing his earbuds and closing his binder, giving Jaehwan his full attention. 

“Hi. I-“ Jaehwan feels awkward under the boy’s unwavering gaze, he doesn’t like it, “I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t have good footing and I was trying to make way for an old lady and I-“  
  
“No worries. Accidents happen.”  
  
“Yeah, Jaehwanie here usually doesn’t sit on the laps of people he doesn’t know,” Daewon cuts in.  
  
Jaehwan can hear the smugness in Daewon’s voice and he wishes he could melt into the ground.  
  
“Yeah,” Jaehwan tries to smile, but his mouth dries, “I’m Lee Jaehwan by the way. And that’s my friend Shin Daewon.”  
  
“Jung Taekwoon.”  
  
Jaehwan’s glad when Taekwoon gives him a small closed mouth smile before putting his earbuds back in his ears, but also disappointed, like he was a nuisance. He bites his lip and gets up, turning to face a smirking Daewon.

*  
  
The following week, Jaehwan and Daewon sit in the same spot in class as they had the first time, chatting as they unpack their things. It isn’t until Daewon looks up, gesturing that Jaehwan turn around with an upward raise of his chin.

Taekwoon stands, lanky and broad, wrapping his earbuds together before stuffing them into his bag, before pointing to the empty seat beside Jaehwan. Jaehwan nods, smiling brightly.  
  


**II**  
  


Jaehwan invites Taekwoon over to Daewon’s Going Away Party, along with Wonshik, Hongbin, Hakyeon, and Sanghyuk; the usual crowd. The six of them, minus Taekwoon, have been friends since high school, and it wouldn’t be the same without them. He knows it might be a little more awkward for the Party Avoiding and Sit At Home Alone And Listen To Music loving Taekwoon, but Jaehwan had whined on the phone about it, said Taekwoon was becoming a really good friend of his and Daewon’s, and they needed Taekwoon to help send Jaehwan’s best friend away.

Daewon didn’t like his university life in Seoul. He didn’t want to do Music Theory. He wanted to study abroad, in America. Learn English, and travel, and go to a good University before going to Law School. He had to make some sacrifices, and it hurt Jaehwan to think that he was one of them, but he wants the best for Daewon, even if it means their relationship is now distant. Even when Jaehwan had thought he wouldn’t be the friend to leave him behind. Daewon was like a brother to Jaehwan, and he was going to miss him immensely.

During the set up, Taekwoon is quiet, but he is more than willing to help, putting up streamers for Decorating Team Hakyeon and Jaehwan, who are also the Shortest Team, going to the closest convenience store to buy small cake,  and he even offers to lend Wonshik his iPod to play music.

Once they’re all ready, decorations up and food out, all they have to do is film the going away video message for Daewon. Hakyeon takes it upon himself to do the honours, and Jaehwan couldn't agree more, he’d do a far better job than he would with his chatty nature.

He wants it to be special, to be perfect.

They do it in pairs, Hakyeon and Sanghyuk, Wonshik and Hongbin, and Taekwoon and Jaehwan. When it comes to Jaehwan and Taekwoon’s turn, Hakyeon has to fetch Jaehwan from the kitchen, caught red-handed snacking, to film him. Jaehwan bounds over to the armchair where Taekwoon is sitting, happy to see the others talking and laughing, before squishing down right next to him. He feels Taekwoon stiffen underneath him, his usual easy going and laid-back manner feeling rigid, but he relaxes after a moment, shifting to face Jaehwan.

Jaehwan keeps his gaze straight ahead, aware of Taekwoon’s eyes on him the whole time as he recites his message to Hakyeon, one he’s been writing and re-writing and writing over and over in his head since the day Daewon told him he decided to study abroad. It’s so hard to express your feelings in words for someone you care about so much.

It isn’t until it’s Taekwoon’s turn to talk that the older finally looks away, and Jaehwan relaxes in Taekwoon’s lap, muscles sore from being tensed for so long. Taekwoon’s message is short but meaningful, he and Daewon hadn’t known each other for too long, but people who know Taekwoon well enough know he doesn’t speak for the sake of speaking. He says what he means and he means what he says.

Once Hakyeon deems the recording to be okay, as they watch it together, (if either of them had noticed Taekwoon not looking at the camera for 90% of the time, they didn’t speak of it), Jaehwan hops out of Taekwoon’s lap and stretches, trying to hide his sudden shyness with his characteristic grin.

The party goes without a hitch; Daewon had entered the apartment with his suitcase and had nearly fallen over in surprise when everyone had jumped out from behind the couches. The ate and drank and reminisced about old times, filling Taekwoon in on what he missed during their high school days; Jaehwan’s wardrobe malfunction during a school musical, Sanghyuk and Hongbin pulling off one of the best senior pranks, Wonshik smuggling a kitten into class in the pocket of his hoodie.

It wasn’t until Daewon had to leave for his flight, that it finally, truly hit Jaehwan that his best friend was leaving indefinitely. He waited until everyone had said their parting words to escape, squeezing into the coat closet where he wouldn’t be found, to let himself cry. Jaehwan was thankful the others were too wrapped up in talking and slowly clearing away the paper cups and plates to notice he was gone, but before long he hears the closet open, and he lifts his head slightly to see socked feet standing in front of him. 

He expected the person to say something, at least close the door and leave him alone, but they climb inside next to him, closing the door. It’s a tight fit but the person manages, Jaehwan not bothering to make to room. The other remains quiet for a moment, before arms encircle Jaehwan and bring him closer, into the others lap. Jaehwan lets himself be cradled, his face in the others neck, he knows he must be wetting their shirt with his tears but they continue to say nothing, simply squeezing his nape gently. The person smells like lavender scented detergent and his body is big and solid and Jaehwan knows it’s Taekwoon. 

It’s not until Jaehwan’s sniffles have stopped that Taekwoon finally speaks.

“I’m here for you.”  
  


**III**  
  


The second time they all meet, it’s for their weekly Movie Night. They all greet each other happily, pretending they don’t notice Daewon’s presence missing. Taekwoon is seated in his usual armchair at Hakyeon’s place, Sanghyuk and Hongbin and Hakyeon on the three-seater, and Wonshik on the other armchair. Jaehwan comes back from the kitchen with popcorn and drinks, setting them down on the coffee table before looking for an available seat. He sees none, makes eye contact with Hongbin who smirks at him slightly, and Jaehwan pouts exaggeratedly. 

“You guys suck, not even leaving a space for me.’

He’s about to go back into the kitchen to grab a chair, passing by Taekwoon, when arms wrap around him and drag him down into a lap. Snickers erupt around him, but stop abruptly, and Jaehwan knows Taekwoon had glared them into silence.

“Sit with me,” Taekwoon says, as quietly as ever against the shell of his ear.

They start the movie like this, it’s Sanghyuk’s turn to pick this time, and he chose an action-comedy that Jaehwan can’t remember the name of. Jaehwan isn’t too interested in the movie, and wonders if Taekwoon is, because his fingers run absentmindedly along the underside of Jaehwan’s calves, which are hanging off the arm of the chair. He shivers when Taekwoon’s fingers creep higher to the sensitive area of skin underneath his knee, and he holds onto the bowl of popcorn in his lap tighter. 

“Ew,” Hongbin remarks from across the tiny living room, “ever since Jaehwanie and Taekwoon-hyung got together they’ve been so gross.”  
  
Sanghyuk pretends to gag beside him, and they burst into laughter when Taekwoon throws popcorn at the two youngest.

Jaehwan giggles, finally feeling happier than he had been since Daewon’s departure.

He wriggles in Taekwoon’s lap and looks up to see Taekwoon smiling down at him, hand petting at his neck.

He could get used to this.  
  


**IV**  
  


Jaehwan notices Taekwoon’s hands on the steering wheel, knuckles turning white from how hard he’s gripping it. Jaehwan feels guilty for making him worry, bites his lip and fiddles with the wristband from the hospital. They reach Jaehwan’s home soon enough, and Taekwoon shuts off the engine, looking out the windshield blankly for a moment before getting out and rounding the front of the car, helping Jaehwan out.

Jaehwan winces, feeling like a burden, he croaks, “I’m okay, I’m fine hyung, I just need rest.”  
  
Taekwoon looks at him with tired eyes, and Jaehwan slumps against him, lets Taekwoon guide him up to their apartment.

He thinks about his stay at the hospital, how scared Taekwoon would’ve been when he came to ask Jaehwan if he wanted something to eat and had found him on the floor, breathing but unconscious. How he had spent that night with Jaehwan in the hospital only to be sent home the next day, told to rest and eat three proper meals a day.

Taekwoon had warned him about working two jobs and doing school at the same time. Taekwoon had warned him to eat properly, to sleep properly, but he didn't listen.

Even when they had entered Jaehwan’s apartment, Taekwoon still hadn’t let go, even though Jaehwan’s brothers or parents might see them. He gently lays Jaehwan down on the couch, hovering over him with his hands on either side of the younger’s head.

“You worried me so much,” Taekwoon says, voice cracking.  
  
Jaehwan wants to say something, say ‘I’m sorry’ but his mouth feels like he’s been eating glue. Instead he limply takes Taekwoon’s face in his palms, thumbs at his cheekbone. He remember how frazzled the older had been when he woke up, no doubt up the whole night with the way the dark circles under his eyes had formed.

Taekwoon fits his face into the crook of Jaehwan’s neck, holds him close, “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

Jaehwan sighs when he feels kisses trail up his neck and along his jaw, across his cheeks and nose and on each eyelid and back down to his ear, and it tickles, he giggles quietly, allows Taekwoon’s onslaught of frenzied kisses. He feels wetness against his skin and he turns to face Taekwoon, presses his lips to his.  
  


_I’m sorry. Thank you. I love you._  
  


**VI**  
  


Jaehwan really doesn’t know what he’s doing, but it’s too late for that now, he’s already in the men’s underwear section and it would be pointless to turn back now.  He looks at the aisles of socks and briefs and boxers, all in different shades of grey or just black or white, some of them patterned in cartoons (Jaehwan wonders vaguely if he could ones with Choppers printed on them). None of them were what Jaehwan was looking for. He wanted to look sexy, desirable, and Toy Story themed boxers weren’t going to help.

So he heads over to the women’s section on a hunch, and straight away finds a pair of silky black boy shorts. Jaehwan picks them up, runs the material between his fingers, imagining how amazing they’d feel on him. They’re perfect. He puts them in his basket along with his packet of chips and carton of milk, tries to make himself as inconspicuous as possible by not buying the underwear by itself.  

The cashier that checks him out grins wolfishly when he scans the underwear, Jaehwan looks at him nervously, the guy looks no older than he is, “This for your girlfriend?”  
  
Jaehwan freezes, drops the change that was in his hand by accident, “Crap.”  
  
He bends down to pick it up before handing it to the cashier, who then hands him his bag, “Either way,” he winks, “enjoy.”

Jaehwan makes his way back home giddy and slightly nervous, eyeing the bag on the passenger seat every so often as if there was a bomb inside. Once he makes it home he makes sure to text Taekwoon to remind him they have a date. They had planned to spend the weekend at Jaehwan’s for a while now, since his parents and brothers were on a trip to their cousin’s who’s a wedding planner and had offered to do Jaehwan’s oldest brother’s wedding. They had asked Jaehwan if he wanted to come along but he passed on it, wanting to take a break, and after Jaehwan’s fainting incident the previous year his parents let him stay.  
  
He checks the time before hopping into the shower. Jaehwan takes a longer shower than usual in hot water, makes sure to use a sweet but subtly scented soap, and even apply body lotion afterwards. After drying off he makes his way to his bedroom naked, to put on his underwear and a shirt, except when he reaches into his shopping bag, the underwear he takes out isn’t the one he bought. He stares at the tiny pink thing with a pattern of cute cartoony looking strawberries all over it with confusion, then checks the bag again, but that was the only thing that was in there.

Jaehwan remembers the cashier’s wink and groans, either the cashier made a mistake or he’d been pranked.  
  
He’s about to put the underwear back in the bag when he hears the door open, a soft voice calling out, “Jaehwan-ah?”

He quickly slips the underwear and oversized t-shirt on, before walking out quickly to the living room, “Coming!”  
  
Taekwoon’s on the couch, scrolling through his phone and looking as handsome as ever; in a dark plaid shirt and washed jeans and beanie, legs stretched out and duffel on the floor at his feet. Jaehwan clears his throat and Taekwoon looks up, eyes bright when he sees Jaehwan, and he arches a brow when his eyes drop down to the younger’s legs, before looking back at him with his eyebrows raised. Jaehwan feels himself flush but he says nothing, walks over to Taekwoon and straddles him. 

A beat, and then Jaehwan’s kissing him soft and slow; fingers brushing at the short hairs at the back of Taekwoon’s neck. Taekwoon groans into Jaehwan mouth, hands finding their way to Jaehwan’s hips and squeezing. When they part they’re panting and flushed, and Jaehwan can’t help the smile spreading across his face.

“Hi,” he giggles. 

“Well hello to you too,” Taekwoon smiles back, taking Jaehwan’s chin in his thumb and forefinger and pecking him gently, “what’s…all this.”  
  
Jaehwan bites his lip, “Ah, do you not like it?”  
  
Taekwoon’s hands move from Jaehwan’s hips to slip into the back of his underwear, giving his ass a hard squeeze, and swallowing the resulting moan from Jaehwan’s lips  
  
“I think it’s cute.” 

*  
  
Jaehwan’s sitting across from Taekwoon at their favourite café when he gets a text. Taking a sip from his caramel latte he reads it:  
  
**< <from big bro>>**  
_did u have a girl over when we weren’t here?_  
  
Confused, Jaehwan texts back  
  
_no, why?_  
  
**< <from big bro>>**  
_i was doing laundry and found this_  
  
The next text has a picture attachment, and when Jaehwan opens it, he sees it’s the pair of pink strawberry underwear.  
  
He sputters; nearly choking on his drink and Taekwoon looks up at him with concern.

“Are you okay?”  
  
Jaehwan nods, wiping at his mouth with a napkin and showing Taekwoon what he was looking at on his phone. The older’s eyebrows furrow for a moment before he dissolves into quiet laughter, hiding his face in his arms. 

Jaehwan is burning from embarrassment but Taekwoon’s laughter is worth it.

*

_And it has only begun._

**Author's Note:**

> * for my darling citrus_sarang~♡  
> * some of these instances are real life events that happened that were tweaked a little  
> * inspired by these gifsets [[x](http://citrus-sarang.tumblr.com/post/109948162717/yourenosaint-internetboredom-zeke-just-got-home)] [[x](http://citrus-sarang.tumblr.com/post/119002521237/did-you-just-look-at-jung-taekwoons)] [[x](http://ukisseops.tumblr.com/post/98712248259/leos-appearances-on-vixx-tv-episode-74)]  
> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
